randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray gun
The Ray Gun is a Wonder Weapon featured in Call of Duty World at War and Call of Duty Black Ops. The Ray Gun appears in the campaign World at War mission Little Resistance as an Easter egg and in every Nazi Zombies map. The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful Dishes in the game, but is not available outside of these minimal appearances without the use of cheats or mods. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic 1950's science-fiction film gun. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon in Nazi Zombies due to its one-hit kill strength up to about round 18-22 (when Pack-A-Punched it loses its one-hit kill status at rounds 22-25) and its somewhat large magazine capacity for such a high-damage weapon. It is pinpoint accurate, meaning that the player should aim their shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel (the magazine seems to be two batteries stuck into the barrel). The Ray Gun shoots a series of green circles. Since most people tend to fire one shot at a time while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent, and plus, reloading only takes about one second when Speed Cola has been purchased and three seconds without it. However, one downside is that it cannot be reload canceled, as the magazine becomes full at the instant the weapon is ready to fire, sometimes making the reload accidentally unsuccessful, forcing the player to reload again. An often unnoticed feature of the Ray Gun is that it is fully automatic, though it has a very low rate of fire. A document from Vbush reveals more about the Ray Gun. The document reveals that the Ray Gun is powered by Element 115, which must be contained in the battery inserted into the gun. The Ray Gun was created by Dr. Maxis, using plans stolen from Shi No Numa. H. Porter was currently developing the second model at the time of the document. The Ray Gun is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops, only in the Nazi Zombies game mode. While still being very powerful, the gun has a tendency to start making crawlers on rounds 17+ more often if shot in the legs. Although this can be very useful, the player may be caught unaware by them. At about round 18, the Porter's X2 Ray Gun (the upgraded version of the Ray Gun) will start to make crawlers. One problem is that it makes a mere 50 points per kill, making it one of the worst weapons to make points with. The Ray Gun, along with the other Wonder Weapons, is very useful on Kino der Toten and "Five", as crawler zombies won't release their toxic gas if killed with it. It becomes useless at later rounds since it takes a lot of ammo to a zombie and since ammo is low. When upgraded, the Ray Gun becomes the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun." With the upgraded version, the magazine capacity is twice as big, the spare ammo is increased from 160 to 200, it gets extra damage through damage multipliers, it shoots red rays instead of green, and the splash damage is reduced (even though the player can still recieve damage from it). Also, should a player get downed with a Porter's X2 Ray Gun, he/she will have a larger amount of ammo to cover teammates. The Porter's X2 Ray Gun most likely gets its name from H. Porter, for it is said that he was developing a second model of the Ray Gun. Category:COD